


Addict

by purplemoonabove



Series: Stucky's Domestic Life [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Addicted to His Lips, Been Posted Long Ago on Instagram, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Simply Falling in Love, Steve Loves Kissing Bucky, Still in Bed, Waking Up, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemoonabove/pseuds/purplemoonabove





	Addict

Steve smiled at the sight in front of him. In his position, he honestly believed it was impossible, would take centuries for it to happen. Fate, however, was kind to him this time. 

He laid sideways on the queen-sized bed, already wide awake for the day in a tank top and boxers. His shining blue eyes behold the sight, almost afraid of it to fade any second. The morning sun sent its shine through the open-curtained window. Steve’s sight was undisturbed by its warmth touching the unkempt, messy brunette hair. Not even the glare done by his metal arm, resting over the shared blanket disturbed him. 

When was the last time Bucky slept so calmly? No worries, no stress, no responsibilities, no anxiety attacks. Steve couldn’t recall, he had his own past history filled with difficulties and stress. But that didn’t matter, because that was then and this was now. 

He raised his hand, and gently graze over the chiseled sharp jaw. Bucky shaved two weeks ago, so the stubble was already growing in, and made him sexier. The fingers then trailed over to the thin, chapped, and_ addicting _lips. Lips that were blessed by fate, as well. Lips he kissed over a literal hundred times. Lips that were more addicting any drug or alcohol the world could offer. Lips that he wanted to touch with his own but because of the time period they grew up in, he couldn’t and figured he never will. 

Thank you, 21st century. 

His thumb slowly rubbed on his lower lip, his blue eyes watching until they widened slightly. The tip of the thumb was gently grasped by those lips, and gently sucked on. A soft pink appeared on his cheeks, and his eyes darted up to the dazed, but amused stormy grey ones. Bucky then stopped sucking, but laid a small kiss on his thumb while keeping eye contact. 

“It’s not nice to stalk someone when they’re asleep,” he teased with his sleep hoarse voice. 

An amused smile on Steve’s face matched with Bucky's. “There’s no crime in_ admiring_ your lover.” 

Bucky playfully rolled his eyes. “More like waiting for me to wake up so we can make out again, you addict.” 

Steve chuckled, but the pink grew on his cheeks, implying his embarrassment as it was true. It’s been about thirty-eight minutes since he woke up, and he held back his urges to kiss Bucky right there and then, because he didn’t want to disturb him. He was needy, but was still a respective gentleman. 

“I am not an addict!” He defended himself. 

“Liar.” Bucky was enjoying this. There was a tint of pink on his own cheeks, and not because of the sunlight, creating a soft body halo over him. “You’re so needy.” 

“Shut up.” 

“Make me.” 

Gladly, Steve thought with a smirk. He couldn’t wait any longer. 

Scooting closer to him, he cupped his accessible cheek and leaned in… His heart raced beneath his skin as their lips moved in a synchronize dance, memorized after the fourth time. He felt the metal hand go up to his short blond hair, the sunlight warming it slightly as it still felt cold, but he barely noticed. He barely noticed anything other than the kiss. A nuclear bomb can go off, and Fury would be calling and shouting his bald head off, and he wouldn’t notice at all. 

When he felt Bucky starting to pull back, he whined softly then removed his hand from his cheek to his neck, pulling him down. A breathy chuckle escaped out of Bucky, his smile almost messing up the kiss, but it wasn’t long before Bucky continued the dance. He also knew, _both of them_ _knew, _they weren’t going anywhere for a long time. 


End file.
